


etheral

by eerien



Series: au!moodboards [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ficlet, Gen, Human!RK900, Knight!RK900, Like very short, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RK900's name is Richard in this one cuz people seem to like it more, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Witch!Connor, Witches and Knights and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: "The first thing Richard saw when he came back to himself was a blinding white light and a pair of cinnamon colored eyes, the light came from behind the... Man? Creature? Angel? Casting something akin to a halo around his curled dark hair."based off of amoodboardi saw on tumblr





	etheral

That’s it. That’s the end, that’s how he’s going to die. In a forest, his torso resting against a fallen tree trunk, and nobody would find him, but that’s alright, he didn’t have anyone waiting for him at his kingdom, no family to return to. That’s why he volunteered to be a knight, ironically it was something that made him feel alive after having lost everything.

 

His kingdom was suffering attacks from rebels and, this time, a group of rebels decided to attack a small patrol of knights that were on their way back to the kingdom. To send a message, perhaps, Richard was not sure of the motive, just that they were outnumbered and tired from the trip, so they were easy targets. However, they put up a good fight while trying and defending themselves, they weren’t that easy after all, taking down a few of the rebels with them.

 

After being stricken down with a blow that seemed fatal, he, the last man standing, finally fell down and stayed like that until the rebels retreated, seemly satisfied with their handwork for taking down a royal patrol. He didn’t know why or from where he gathered up the strength to get back on his feet and wander in the opposite direction from the rebels, from the kingdom. Was he going to seek help? Richard didn’t know anymore.

 

Now, propped up on a tree, in the middle of nowhere, he was going to die after faking his death. At least he was going to meet his fallen peers, he thought. His vision blurred in and out and was slowly darkening. A dark cloaked figure approached in the distance, Richard closed his eyes and was ready to accept the cold embrace of the death, his consciousness finally slipping away into darkness.

 

\---

 

The first thing Richard saw when he came back to himself was a blinding white light and a pair of cinnamon colored eyes, the light came from behind the... Man? Creature? Angel? Casting something akin to a halo around his curled dark hair.

 

“Am I dead?” Richard croaked out, his voice raspy from an unknown amount of time without being used, and the stranger tilted his head to the side curiously and coked an eyebrow. “This must be heaven as earth would not be worthy of such a beauty.” he finished before the other could say something and watched with pride as the guy’s cheeks gained a faint pink hue and chuckled.

 

“Being called an angel was the nicest thing I’ve ever heard in my whole existence.” the brown eyed one mused, his voice soft and honey-y like to the ears, lifting his hand to briefly rest a soft palm against Richard’s forehead. “And you must mean it, since it appears you’re not having a fever dream…” he said and then retreated completely, and the knight’s eyes finally adjusted fully. He was inside a wooden cabin, the light was coming from a window on the other side of the room, it seemed to be a simple and small cabin with another room or two. This one seemed to be adjointed to a kitchen area, where the stranger seemed to disappear into.

 

Richard tried to prop himself up into his elbows to keep his blue eyes on the strange beauty that was before him, however, when he tried, a groan of pain escaped his lips. The pain from the injury from his torso coming back in full force before calming back to something annoying and uncomfortable, but not really painful after he layed back down. Strange. He looked down at his chest and noticed he was not in his armor anymore, his chest and abdomen wrapped up in bandages that appeared to contain some kind of natural ointment, if the leaves and herbs peeking out from some patches of the bandages were something to come from.

 

“I would advise you to continue lying down, you need some rest.” came the stranger voice from somewhere in the kitchen. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, I think, thanks.” Richard answered, trying to look around as much as he could while still laying down. He noticed a lot of greenery indoors, a small shelf packed of books that looked ancient on a corner, a black cat lazyly staring at him while laid down over a pointy hat on the corner table, another shelf with some pots with what looked like to be more herbs and leaves underwater— wait…

 

“Here, drink this, it will make you feel better.” before Richard could delve more on the piece of information that just clicked in his mind, the stranger was back at his side offering a cup of a steamy liquid. “Just be careful, it’s still hot.” he warned and sat down at a chair beside the bed. “What’s your name?” he asked curiously and a little bit excitedly even. “I’m sorry I couldn’t introduce myself before, but you distracted me. I’m Connor.”

 

“You’re a witch.” Richard stated more than asked and watched as Connor’s excited expression morphed to a sad smile.

 

“Yes, it seems I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed  
> excuse me if there's any gross grammar error i'm dead inside and feel like doing nothing
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
